Thank You Gift
by FiyasGideon
Summary: D'ablo sneaks into Vlad's room at night while Otis is away. Vlad wants to know how he is still alive and how he got his hand back but D'ablo only wants to thank him. Why is he thanking him? Better question, how will he thank him! Rated for smutt!


This is a D'abloXVlad fanfiction, It's a simple oneshot and it is rate M due to smut.

Don't like don't read. There might be a few misspelled words. :)

Also, I only wrote this story for two reasons.  
>1.) I figured this would help me with my writer's block with my other stories.<br>2.) I really, REALLY like D'abloXVlad stories and there aren't much of them out there.

**Summary: D'ablo is still alive and wants to thank Vlad. Will Vlad like his gift? Let's hope so.**

Thank You Gift

* * *

><p>Graduation day had passed in a blur, almost as if it had never happened. It might as well have after what has happened since.<p>

Snow, for un-known reasons, broke up with Vlad and moved to the Europeans with a buff, blonde-haired vampire.

Joss and Meridieth had moved to the southern part of California where they plan to wed after college.

Henry and October are now taking college courses at the Stokerton University. Or, as October likes to call it, Stoker U.

Eddie, bless his messed up soul, died at the hands of a gang of slayers that tracked down Em's group of rouge vampires.

Otis was now Vlad's only family left in the world. Being that as it may he still has duties to fulfill. Usually Otis would live with Vlad at Nelly's old, now Vlad's new, house. But, thanks to work, Otis had to move to New York for some Elysian Council of Elders meeting, leaving Vlad on his own for three weeks.

Vlad didn't care. He was the Pravus for crying out loud. He could handle living on his own for three weeks, no problem. So that's where Vlad was now; home, alone, playing _Race to Armageddon 2_ by himself while drinking type O positive and eating junk food. It wasn't until 2 in the morning that Vlad finally pried himself away from the videogame and yawned. Looking at a nearby clock Vlad picked up all the junk food and empty mugs and cleaned up his mess. Yawning one more time Vlad trudged up the steps to his bedroom.

Not even caring that he was still wearing his day clothes Vlad plopped down on his bed and closed his eyes. Everything was peaceful and quiet, almost too quiet.

"Staying up late and playing video games all night while your parental guardian is gone? Tsk Tsk, I'd expect better from you, Master Pravus."

Gasping and sitting up straight Vlad searched the room, coming up empty handed. There was a slight chuckle coming from his window. Vlad knew that chuckle, had heard it plenty of times to know who it was. But that was impossible; he was supposed to be dead.

Reaching out with his blood Vlad tried to detect the stranger. Nothing. Not trusting himself, or his sanity, Vlad climbed out of bed and stalked to his window, posed for a fight. Sliding up close to the window Vlad exhaled before quickly opening the window.

Nothing.

Nothing exploded, nothing threw itself at the open window. Nothing happened.

Vlad looked out the window for any sign of life, or undead, but found nothing. Closing the window Vlad muttered under his breath about not being crazy before turning to go back to bed.

"What was that you were saying about being crazy?" Vlad yelled and jumped back, his back making contact with the window. The man smirked at Vlad's reaction to seeing him. "What's the matter, Master Pravus? Doubting your sanity, hmm?"

Vlad's mouth was gapping, moving up and down, trying to form words but finding none. Finally Vlad swallowed the lump in his throat and rasped out a question, "How are you here?"

The man smirked and stepped closer till he was nose to nose with the terrified teen. "Why, I walked of course."

Vlad closed his eyes and cleared his throat. "You know what I mean, D'ablo." Vlad winced visibly before pressing on. "You're supposed to be dead, everyone said you were dead. Tomas said he killed you."

D'ablo smiled a chestier-like grin, a gleam in his eye. "Your father may believe he killed me but," D'ablo's grin widened, placing his hand to Vlad's cheek and pressing his body closer to the younger's, "I'm very much alive."

Vlad gasped as he realized that D'ablo's hand, the one pressed against his cheek, was back. The stump was gone and replaced with a new hand, like it was never even gone in the first place.

"How?"

"How what? How am I still alive or how did I get my hand back?" D'ablo asked with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Vlad swallowed again, his throat suddenly feeling dry. "Umm… both, I guess."

D'ablo chuckled again, finding amusement in Vlad's reaction or question Vlad couldn't tell which. "Long story short; I went back."

"What?" Vlad raised an eyebrow at the older. "What do you mean you 'went back'?"

"At the lab," D'ablo stated as if Vlad should already know. "When you left the lab I went back. You may have thought the immortality juice was gone, but it wasn't lost. I found some samples and gathered it into a vial and copied the DNA and made more. Unfortunately the cloning process took a long time, so it wasn't ready until the month before your father tried to kill me. It took months after I was decapitated and burned before I could pull myself together. It was quite painful and really quite amazing actually. Now, thanks to you, here I am."

"So why are you here? Come to take the rest of my Pravus powers?" Vlad asked through clenched teeth, ready to put up a fight.

D'ablo laughed. Actually laughed and threw back his head. Vlad clenched his fist, ready to drive it into the older's face. D'ablo's laughing stopped and his head came back to being nose to nose with Vlad's. "No, dear Pravus, believe it or not I'm not here to take you Pravus status. I was a fool then, merely chasing powers I couldn't understand."

Vlad's mouth hung open, not quite understanding but surprised. 'D'ablo, admitting… that he was a fool?'

But D'ablo continued explaining, noting the look on the younger's face, "Actually I'm here for another reason entirely." D'ablo smirked and leaned in a little closer to Vlad so that his breath washed over Vlad's now closed lips. "I'm here to thank you properly, because if it wasn't for you, I would be dead right now, on more than one occasion."

"Th-thank me p-properly?" Vlad squeaked out, feeling light-headed due to D'ablo's closeness. "H-how-" Vlad was cut off as D'ablo's lips met his. Vlad's eyes widened in surprise before closing them and kissing back.

He had always felt something for D'ablo but he always brushed it off as _adrenaline_running through his veins. But now, he couldn't deny these feelings anymore. His stomach would always flip whenever he heard his voice and his heart would skip a beat whenever they met. And whenever D'ablo tried to kill him he would always feel like there was a hole in his heart that hurt worse than any stake.

But even now his heart was racing faster than before, it felt like there were hundreds of butterflies in his stomach and he was getting light-headed, though that was probably due to lack of oxygen.

Pulling apart for air they both looked into each other's eyes, knowing but not saying that the other wanted this too.

D'ablo picked up Vlad, who then in turn wrapped his legs around D'ablo's waist and his arms loosely over the other's shoulders. Something told Vlad that D'ablo wasn't using his vampire strength to pick him up.

Smirking at the other, D'ablo walked Vlad over to the bed without so much as a stumble or even a strain. Throwing Vlad onto the bed D'ablo crawled on after, stranding the younger's hips and kissing him feverishly, growing happier when Vlad kissed back just as heatedly. Vlad's hands found its way into D'ablo's dark hair. Vlad broke apart first for air, giving D'ablo the chance to focus his attention on the teen's neck, nibbling and sucking but never breaking the skin.

Vlad's breath hitched as D'ablo found his weak spot at the area where his neck met his shoulder. D'ablo sucked on the skin until it sprouted a nice hickey. Kissing the purple skin D'ablo moved back to marvel his work. Vlad was breathing at an irregular rate, some of his hair was already sticking to his forehead, and his eyes were half-lidded as he stared at D'ablo with glowing purple irises.

Growling, D'ablo shoved his hands up Vlad's shirt, trying to rid him of the fabric. Vlad took the hint and helped remove his own shirt. After Vlad's chest was exposed D'ablo took no time to attack the small pink buds.

D'ablo fingering one nipple as he sucked on the other, then switched when deemed ready.

"D'ablo… please, stop teasing." Vlad gasped as D'ablo tweaked his perky nipples. Vlad bucked up and brushed against something hard making him moan.

"So impatient," D'ablo smirked, "Master Pravus." The way D'ablo said it made Vlad shudder. Wasting no time D'ablo rid himself of his own shirt and coat. Vlad marveled the abs that the taller sported and compared it to his own. Vlad had worked out a lot in the past few years as he battled his enemies and it showed, though not as much a D'ablo's, both of theirs looked natural.

D'ablo leaned down and captured Vlad's lips again as he set to riding the younger of his pants. Vlad reached up and started to unbutton and unzip the older's pants as well but was stopped by D'ablo's hands. "Be patient, Pravus, I'll get there. Remember, I'm thanking you."

Vlad nodded slowly in understanding. D'ablo gave Vlad a peck before fully removing Vlad's pants, leaving him in his underwear. "Looks like someone is a little excited for his thank you gift."

Vlad blushed deep red and looked away so D'ablo couldn't see.

D'ablo cupped Vlad's face and forced him to look into his eyes, "I never said it was a bad thing."

Vlad leaned up and kissed D'ablo as said man removed his own pants, leaving both of them in only their boxers.

D'ablo pulled apart from the kiss and trailed his fingers down Vlad's chest, stopping at his perk nipples and giving them a quick pinch each before going further down until his long digits hit the elastic band of the younger's boxers. D'ablo smiled as he pulled the fabric slowly away from the teen, exposing the semi-hard flesh underneath.

Bending down, D'ablo experimentally licked the underside of Vlad's dick, making said teen moan and buck his hips. D'ablo grabbed the teen's hips firmly in his grasp before taking him whole.

Vlad was emitting delicious moans and groans. "Oh… Urg-… D-D'ablo~"

Hearing Vlad moan his name made the grown man suck harder.

"I-I'm gonna c-cum," Vlad stuttered, warning the older.

"Then cum, Master Pravus," D'ablo said around the meat in his mouth. "Scream my name." D'ablo sent small vibrations throughout Vlad's body as he hummed.

Vlad couldn't hold it in anymore as the pressure had been building up at his groin. Vlad came inside of D'ablo's mouth, "D'ABLO!"

D'ablo swallowed the sweet juices that flowed from the teen. He smiled as he reveled in the fact that he was the one pleasuring the dark haired teen.

Vlad was panting hard, trying to catch his breath as he came out of his orgaism influenced haze. Vlad was still recovering when D'ablo pulled up towards the younger and pulled him up towards the younger and pulling him into a kiss, letting the latter taste himself.

Vlad darted his tongue into the older's mouth, battling for dominance. After a few seconds of fighting Vlad let D'ablo explore his mouth.

D'ablo's smirked as he inspected every inch inside of Vlad's mouth with his tongue. Vlad moved his hands slowly down towards D'ablo's boxers, the latter being too busy to notice. Vlad slipped his hand past the elastic waist band and firmly grabbed the older's member, stroking it.

D'ablo moaned into the teen's mouth as he rid himself of the only fabric separating them.

Vlad stared at D'ablo's penis, he had felt the size with his hand and knew it was big but not that big. It must have been 10 inches long!

D'ablo chuckled as he pulled away from the kiss and noticed the shocked look on Vlad's face.

"I want you inside me."

D'ablo's smirk fell when he heard Vlad speak. "Are you sure Master Pravus?" D'ablo asked, looking the teen in the eyes. "It's not a game, and it will hurt."

"I'm positive," Vlad whined, his impatience setting in.

"Fine, but if it hurts, tell me," D'ablo finally agreed. "Now, suck." D'ablo shoved three fingers towards Vlad's mouth.

Vlad was more than happy to suck on the older's digits. Making sure every finger was evenly coated with his saliva as he licked them seductively.

Finally D'ablo couldn't take it anymore and pulled out his fingers with a growl. Vlad smirked at the lustful look that D'ablo was giving him. D'ablo pushed a finger into the teen's tight hole, making the smirk turn to a slight whimper of discomfort. After a few seconds of moving and bending his finger to stretch the heat D'ablo finally added the second then third finger. Scissoring to stretch the teen further D'ablo's finger finally brushed against the bundle of nerves he was looking for.

Vlad's face went from slight discomfort to pleasure as the older kept brushing his fingers against his prostate. Vlad curled his toes and wrapped his arms around D'ablo's shoulders. The loss of D'ablo's fingers almost made him whine until he felt something bigger at his entrance.

"Ready?"

Vlad could only manage a nod at the question. D'ablo plunged all the way to the hilt, almost losing it just from entering the teen's tight heat.

"So. Tight," D'ablo ground out.

Vlad let out a groan as he tried to adjust to D'ablo's member. After a few minutes Vlad rolled his hips to signal that he was ready, "Move."

D'ablo pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into the teen again.

Vlad let out a loud moan, not caring if anyone heard him. D'ablo repeatedly rammed into the younger four more times before Vlad let out a small scream.

"RIGHT THERE! HARDER!"

D'ablo smirked as he angled himself so that he hit Vlad's prostate every time.

"Ahh… f-faster!" Vlad groaned out between moans of pleasure.

"With pleasure, Master Pravus," D'ablo said as he sped up his pace. D'ablo continued to ram into Vlad's heat with vampire like speed, always hitting the younger's sweet spot. D'ablo could feel his end coming near. Grabbing Vlad's neglected penis he started pumping in time with his thrusts.

"D-D'ablo… I'm gonna c-cum!"

"Me too," D'ablo said through clenched teeth.

After two more hard thrusts Vlad came hard, spilling his seed all over his own chest and D'ablo's hand. Vlad's heat clamped down on D'ablo's length, causing him to go over the edge and spill white streams of his seed inside of Vlad.

They both just laid there, catching their breath. Finally D'ablo pulled out of the younger, who then whimpered with the loss. Vlad felt as though he was missing a piece of himself.

D'ablo collapsed on his back next to Vlad. Said teen was already falling asleep. D'ablo smiled down at the teen as he rolled over onto his side and placed his head on the older's chest. D'ablo carefully pulled Vlad's blanket up so that it covered them and protected them from the cold.

"Nhg.." Vlad sighed, feeling drowsy and spent after their activities. Closing his eyes he started falling asleep. The last thing he heard before slipping into a dreamless sleep was something he would always remember.

"Thank you… Vlad."

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this. It took me awhile to write because i would only write this in school. (None of the teachers even asked. One almost caught me but she was sick that day and as soon as she looked over she to check what i was writing she left the room to go puke before she could even read it. Awesome, right? :D)<p>

Anyway, my friend read this in school and she had to put it down because she said it felt 'Weird' reading it in school where anyone could catch her. We laughed for awhile after that. Yeah... lunch in my school is pretty weird.

anyway, my friend i was just talking about just got started in Fanfiction and this is her PenName. I highly suggest adding her.  
>lynne0itachi<p>

last note, I always love reviews and would really like some.

Just click that little button down there and leave alittle comment. Anything will do, flames will be used to roast marshmellos.

:D


End file.
